


Chuffed

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Series: Corrosive Grail [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: this has no reason to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: “Hey, ‘zerker.”“What do you want you harbinger of my eternal misery?”“Oh bite me, stop being overly dramatic.”





	Chuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different to how the draft went. Either way, it shouldn't exist.

This was really more of a formality. Berserker could very easily keep the other servant alive with any other method. He supposed it was simply the desire to keep evil in his grip that he decided this was the way to go. Not that it would matter much to the other servant, not when his brain was half soaked in the grail’s mud. At least he was no longer under the false madness enhancement, that had been a pain to deal with according to Assassin. 

He opened the door to the guest room- why his master thought that servant deserved a bed was beyond him; to find the heroic spirit tied up and hanging off the bed upside down. His face was completely flat and it almost made him resemble the true version of him- almost, not nearly enough for the berserker to acknowledge him as a hero in any sense. The servant’s eyes looked over, his head didn’t move an inch, and it remained flat despite his voice being in a strange shift of monotonous and dynamic.

“Ara, Berserker makes his entrance with that stupid tail of his.”

Berserker narrows his eyes, contemplating slapping Karna with his so-called ‘stupid’ tail. At first, Berserker thought Karna should be grateful he is keeping him alive like this. Then he came to the conclusion Karna’s fractured mind at summoning combined with the madness enhancement and the grail mud, even if the exposure was limited, was enough to impair much of his ability to think logically. He really was a mess of a servant. 

“Do you want your mana or not?”

“Personally, I’d like my master.”

“The one that forced you into this state?”

Karna barks out a hysteric laugh. As if he’s just heard the best joke in the world. It might be, he rolled off the bed completely and practically rolling in circles as he tries to curb his laughter. He stops and looks at Berserker from his position on the floor with a strange smile and a glint in his eyes Berserker can’t place.

“You think I’m such an affection stricken dog I long for that bitch? No, I mean the master I had before her.”

That he was not expecting. While he heard from another servant that they believed Karna had another master at the very start, he dismissed it as simply a rumor. He followed her directions before the incident with Caster’s master too precisely. Even if it was true, who else would have been able to summon such a broken servant? He paused. No, they couldn’t be like that man. Then Karna would have never been given to another master. It didn’t make sense.

“So, are we going to do this or are you going to stand there while I start to rot on the carpet?”

“Keep testing me and it won’t be on a carpet.”

“Then where? Your nonexistent shirt?”

He’s rolling on the ground once more, nursing his head after Berserker smacked it with his tail. If he could move his arms, he would be cradling his head in them. Berserker’s tail was painful to get hit by. He still had no idea why he had a tail. Well, Karna still didn’t know who Berserker was in the first place. All he got was a horrid static whenever he tried to think of where he had seen that face before. That and an intense urge to ask him what he saw when he shot an arrow now. He wasn’t sure where that thought came from. It probably wasn’t important. 

Picking Karna up and tossing him on the bed, the chains clashing against one another, Berserker took a moment to rethink his decision. He went through a list of other options before deciding while it was less painful to just let him run around and collect mana from the outside world, Berserker decided it was safer to keep Karna in arms reach in case something happened. Usually in terms of the mud finishing its job or his master attempting to call him back with a command seal. 

Berserker was not a fan of the smug smirk on Karna’s face. Maybe it wasn’t really one, but it sure looked like one. He had no reason to be self-righteous either. He was the one who would rot if he didn’t get a different source of mana, that master of his was not qualified for his upkeep. Berserker was also not interested in having his own master be the source, no, his own stock of mana would do. 

“Hey, ‘zerker.”

“What do you want you harbinger of my eternal misery?”

“Oh bite me, stop being overly dramatic.”

The only justification for what he did next was the fact he had been dealing with this madman for the past week and was up to his limit with him. So, Berserker did just that. He bit down where the shoulder and collarbone connected, before jerking back suddenly with a look of pure disturbed bewilderment. 

 

“What did I just bite?”

“Uh...my skin? I think?”

“You _think_? You mean you don’t know?”

“No, not really.”  
-  
-  
-  
When Berserker’s master came to check on them, he found Berserker face down on the floor while Karna was staring at his hands with a look of both awe and confusion. How he got out of the chains the master will never know. He will also never know why he could have sworn he heard light sobbing coming from Berserker.

“I’ve got it. It’s part of my armor.”

“Then how come it didn’t come off with the rest of it?”

“...Back to stage one I suppose.”

Just how many times had they gone back to stage one? The master slowly backed out of the room at the exacerbated sigh that came from his servant. He didn’t want to know what was happening. Not after accidentally walking in on what was happening last time. He was still slightly nervous to be around that tail of Berserker’s. 

 

“Magic.”

“Too simple.”

“You’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I legit don't know what happened with the tone here.


End file.
